Too many hunks?
by Jumperie42
Summary: What happens when each night one more charater from Lord of the Rings shows up at Callie's house? Insanity and madness of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this isn't my fualt. it really isn't. i swear, this is a passing fase. Some sick poeple, like me at the moment might enjoy reading this.

She wasn't wearing anything. Well, she was, sort of. That is if you count a bathrobe that was so see through you could have drawn the exact shape of her birth mark that adorned her left hip. And even so, it was a hot August night. Air conditioning? you ask. Money? She asked. Her job as a secretary barely got her through college, let alone air conditioning, just because it was hot outside didn't mean the money fairy paid a visit.

So when there was a knock at her door, late one August night, she didn't bother to get off her bed. Why important would be knocking now? Her friends; who had parents that actually existed, and therefore helped with college payment, were all on vacation at the beach. They had offered, begged pleaded, tried to food poison her just so she could get out of work, but noooooooooooooooooooo here she was, all alone for a week.

So when the knock persisted, she chose to continue to ignore it. After all, she wasn't really dress, and she didn't want the person who was knocking to think that she was flashing them, no matter what hour it was. No, laying on her bed was a sane option. Eventually the knocker would go away and find someone else to bother, leaving her to continue in her depressingly monotonous life.

When the third knock came she lost it. She wrapped her small blanket around her, despite the summer heat, and walked towards the door with the purpose of one with a temper. She flung open the door.

"Who the hell are you and what do you..." words failed her when she saw who was standing there. Her legs failed her to. She clung onto the doorway, staring at the drop dead gorgeous blonde hunk of angel that God had decided to drop off at her door step.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night but I'm lost. Do you think I could come in?" His voice... ah his voice was bliss. Do what the voice says.

"Sure, come on in..." she tried not to drool to much as she stared. As he walked by her she noticed pointed ears. What _the hell_? Had her friends' attempts to food poison her have some adverse reaction? Were her eyes alright?

_Elf_. Some annoying part of her brain whispered. The part of her brain that was still thirteen, and a mess of raging hormones. Those hormones were having a field day.

"Ummmmm, may I ask your name, sir?" Her inner girl... _fangurl_, she corrected herself, giggled at the usage of sir.

"Of course, please forgive my rudeness."Ooooo he's polite! "My name is Legolas."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Legolas, unfortunately, and I don't own Elphaba, she would be from Wicked, and to it's music I dance. 

First was to consider her options. She was drunk. She was on drugs. She was going mental. She was dreaming. Or, this guy was mental. But how could someone so hot be insane? Yes... she was dreaming. And she was dreaming of Legolas, so that wasn't that different from regular dreams. This dream was just... more realistic. That's it! It was nothing but a realistic game. Might as well play around with the dream while it lasts right?

She was of course, purposefully forgetting that she hadn't dreamt about Legolas since she had gotten her first real boyfriend, but that was a minor detail. The heat. That was why she was having this weird dream. It is a dream. It is a dream. It is a dream. It is a dream. Is it?

So of course, the only way to act in a dream...

"Legolas? Riiight. And you can call me Elphaba." If she was going to be dreaming, she might as well play along. Besides Callie was such a drab name. "Here, take a seat." she said, indicating the sofa.

"Thank you, Elphaba, for your kindness. I am far from home and rather lost. Do you know how to get to Mirkwood?" Hmm... this wasn't how dreams usually went, usually Legolas professed his eternal love for her, and then... well we all know how those dreams go. But play along, right?

"Um, I'm not sure how to get there, but I know of it." Legolas sighed with releif.

"Really? Wonderful. Everyone I have asked today said something about stop living in a fantasy land."

"They would." She said sarcastically. "Reality always comes and bites you in the butt." She plopped down right next to Legolas on the sofa. Legolas looked incredibly uncomfortable with her close proximity, so he inched away. Callie sighed. If this wasn't going to be one of _those _dreams it might as well be intelectual. "So you say your from Mirkwood?"

"Yes my father..." and so for the rest of the night Callie talked with Legolas. When she fell asleep in her "dream" she figured she'd wake up sometime in the morning remebering this a particulally odd dream.


End file.
